


slowdance

by florenc



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Minecraft, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenc/pseuds/florenc
Summary: Soft music, gentle hands, slow sways, and curious eyes.(Unnamed reader)
Relationships: georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	slowdance

A soft tune played throughout his bedroom, his head faintly bobbing along to the melody as his friends babbled to each other in his headphones. Feigning interest, he smiled a few times when their laughs filled his ears, knowing several of them would have his face pulled up on their shared FaceTime. They were mindlessly playing around on a test server, trying around some plug-ins for a possible new video. He was very distracted, had been all night. Clay had noticed, he always did, but he was a good friend and decided against commenting on it. Nick wasn't as thoughtful, loudly exclaiming for him to 'pay attention for once", earning a few chuckles from the rest of the call. George just kept looking at his propped up phone, right past his face, to his bed. Where she was laying, mindlessly scrolling through her (private) Twitter.

He smiled, never did he think he'd ever be this lucky. She was so effortlessly beautiful in every way, the snorts that spilled out of her throat every so often, or the soft exhales when she found something funny on her timeline, knowing his phone would buzz a few seconds later; always wanting to share her laughs with him.  
"Oh, I love this one!' She exclaimed loudly, sitting up with his dark blue sheets still engulfing the entirety of her body, clasping her hand over her mouth as she realized he was still on call. She mouthed to him, something she always did, her eyebrows raised, eyes dilated in the slightest. 'You live?' A tiny whisper coming from her throat as she tried to silently get him to answer her. He shook his head, turning over his shoulder to meet her eyes.  
"You're okay."A visible sigh of relief left her lips, quickly retaking her previously, excited, demeanor. She shrugged the fluffy blanket up her shoulders, still cocooning it as she stood up on the bed, taking her phone to her mouth as some sort of stupid microphone. He adored her, he adored watching her jump around singing to a song that's way too slow to actually jam out to. His shoulder moved back, turning his body to her a quarter of the way, enjoying the show.

She jumped from the bed, enthusiastically making her way to his desk, still bouncing along to the smooth rhythm. He couldn't help but crack a smile, his eyelids almost hiding his pupils in amusement. "Dance with me, George!" God, she was adorable.  
He shook his head rapidly, "No, no, no, no, no. I can't dance, you know this." Immediately receiving disappointed boo's from his headphones, "Come on, Gogy! Dance with your girl!"  
"Shut up, Sapnap." He rolled his eyes, turning back to his monitor. She stood behind his chair, a slight beaten-down look on her face as she kept mumbling along with the words, almost indiscernibly moving her head. She rested her hands on the back of his chair, her fingers slightly grazing the fabric of his hoodie. He looked back up at her after a few seconds of silence, the boys all apparently taking her side. She bent over, his eyes firmly planted on her as she reached to put the call on speaker.  
"Can she- Can you hear us now?" Clay's mellow voice sounded from the device instantaneously. George nodded as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what do you want."  
"You need to break up with him-" Nick's voice got rudely cut off by George yelling at him to shut up.  
"No- No, don't boo him." A smile tugged at her lips, knowing George was looking at her through the camera on his phone, she pressed down the corners of her mouth. "He's right."  
A few agreeing mumbles sounded from the speaker, quickly followed by George groaning dramatically. Her hands had found his shoulders, her nails stroking the exposed skin on his neck, promptly earning him a shiver and several goosebumps. He tugged his head back, looking up at her. "You want to dance?" An almost invisible nod followed, her eyes soft as she offered him a weak smile.  
"I've never slow danced before." Her voice sounded vulnerable, almost embarrassed to admit it.

"George." Clay spoke up again, both of them flashing their eyes back to the screen where his 'paused' looked back at them. "If you won't-"  
"What? You're gonna come over and do it for me?" A chuckle left George's throat at the idea, one of his hands moving up his torso to hold hers.  
"Yes, George." A playful undertone ringing in his voice. "And I can promise you, we're not just dancing-"  
"Dream!" Loud yells filled their room, her uncontrollable giggles taking up his entire mind, instantly. "You can't just say that."  
"I mean.. I can." His grin was audible through the screen, incredible pride leaking through his words. "I mean I just did, and she laughed. So obviously, I can."  
"You liked that?" George turned his head to meet her gaze already on him, responding with a nod and a minuscule smile. A snort left her lips again, God, he loved any sound she made.  
"He's funny _and_ he would dance with me?" She toyed with the hem of his hood, keeping her eyes straight on his before dramatically throwing her head back. "I mean! Where do I sign up?"

She knew what Clay was doing all too well, it had worked before. George hated both of their flirty personalities at times like these, a jealous twinge poking at his heart. His throat closed up a bit at the thought of her, not just with anyone, but with _Clay_ out of all people. She smiled at the camera, giving a sneaky wink, knowing Dream would catch it all too well. "You have my number, right?"  
"Don't think I do, actually." Her hands were now entangled in his hair, gently caressing the strands and raking her nails over his scalp carefully, he was very vigilant about not letting a moan slip his lips, knowing he would never hear the end of it. "Mind shooting me a DM?"

"That's enough." The Brit decided quite suddenly, earning him a confused look and some raised eyebrows from the crowd. "Fine, put something on." He added soon, realizing the song had now long ended, a lofi mix playing instead. He turned his chair to look at her, a puzzled but thrilled expression resting on her face. She stepped to stand between his knees, her hands not leaving his face. He reached up to take them from his head, squeezing them as she pulled him from the chair. "Good choice." He mumbled, John Mayer filling their bedroom. She just smiled in response, pulling him to an open spot in their room as she faintly sang the lyrics.  
"I've never slow danced, either." He admitted sheepishly to her, having seen it happen on shows he knew sort of what to do, but it was quite obvious he didn't have the actual experience needed.  
"That's okay." She whispered sweetly, placing his hands on her waist before trailing her own hands to rest in his neck. "We'll figure it out." They swayed, in place, for a while, her placing her head on his torso, hearing the rapid thumps of his heart echo through his chest. A giggle escaped her throat, they'd been together for a while now, there was no need for him to be so fidgety. She whispered against his chest, more of a mumble as he understood it. "Why're you so nervous?"  
He dropped his head with a chuckle, "I think they're still watching." He smiled against her neck before lifting his head and turning it to face the propped up phone. "They're just jealous." She replied, her tone now playful and a little louder, meaning for the lurkers to hear as well.

A few laughs and chuckles radiated through the room, before one clear voice retorted again, "Not for long."

"Dream!"


End file.
